This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Examine the effect of uridine supplementation on limb fat in HIV-1 infected subjects with clinical lipoatrophy by comparing changes from baseline to week 48 in DEXA measured limb fat between the urdine arm and the placebo arm.